hanna marin
by enchantina
Summary: Because she was Hanna Marin, and she was fabulous. Rated T for some little slips. Oneshot. Do not own. Do not read unless finished series.


Hanna Marin shuddered as Kate 'Marin' walked in the kitchen the morning of a Saturday in November, of the Marin household. By Marin, she meant her father. And she wasn't on very good terms with her father, or that devil Kate, or Isabel.

The whole A fiasco was over. Courtney had died several years ago, and the real Alison had died a month earlier. Things were cooling down. So, why was she at the Marin household, you ask? When her mother promised her to spend more time with her, and to have Hanna never be submitted to her father's presence again?

Well, Ashley Marin_ had_ been spending a lot more time with her daughter than her Blackberry. Hanna even saw her mother put her new Torch down when she walked in the room to eat dinner, when she was usually all over it.

It's just that Ashley had started dating again—a nice man, way better than Officer Wilden had ever been. A wise man in his thirty's. They had left the house earlier before upon seeing a matinee in the Big Apple together—Ashley fussing over Hanna before she left, something she had never done before.

So, what else was Hanna supposed to do? Emily was at swim meet, Aria was with her mom in New Jersey with Mike, so she couldn't even hang out with her boyfriend. Spencer was holding some brunch with her mom and sister. She didn't have Mona anymore. Or Naomi, or Riley. Not like she needed those three fakers. She could do without them.

Why not bother her father?

It's not like he knew yet that Ashley would take full custody of Hanna—she hadn't gotten the lawyer yet, and these things take time. Normally, the old Ashley would have gotten one already.

So right now, her father just thought the pain in the neck was back for more as she walked in the house without calling or ringing the doorbell.

Hanna smirked when she did. Who needed politeness when her father treated her like dirt?

Kate stopped short when she came down the steps in her Hello Kitty pajamas (she looked like a train wreck, Hanna was pleased to see) and her eyes widened when she set her blue eyes upon Hanna.

"I… thought… you died."

Died? Are you _kidding _me?

"Go back to school, Kate", Hanna replied. "I'm obviously here. And get your facts straight. So my father didn't even tell you I'm fine?"

"N…no."

Hanna died a little bit inside; her heart sank some. Then she straightened up. She wasn't supposed to care. He was deadbeat without her, and it wasn't her problem.

She was Hanna Marin, and she was fabulous.

"You just look _glamorous, _don't you, Kate?"

Kate winced. Her eyes turned to slits. "So you're back for more, Hanna-kins? Go back to the mental institution where you belong."

That stung a little—not because it was from Kate, but because of all those horrid memories. Tara, the innocent little girl who annoyed the crap out of her. Iris who pretended to be her friend. Alison's picture on the wall, pretending to be Courtney.

Mona. Who died from the cliff. Who pretended to be her friend. Because of Jenna. Who was friends with Alison. Who knew Courtney. Who pretended to be Alison and made them feel special inside, complete; when she really hated their guts and wanted revenge.

It all made Hanna feel sick. She had one messed up childhood. It made her want to do it over—like her years had been wasted with different murders. Her life felt like a lie.

"Where are your friends, Naomi and Riley?" Hanna asked.

Kate's armor cinched. "None of your business", she shot back angrily, and sheepishly, in Hanna's perspective.

"What's the matter? Did they dump you like they've been dumped?" Hanna asked with sugar sweetening her voice.

Kate shot her a look that said _don't mess with me, Marin. _"Where's Alison? Or Courtney or whatever."

"Hell, like where you'll go."

Kate was about to protest with a wisecrack retort, but then Isabel came down the stairs. She stopped short exactly like her daughter had, and stared with wide eyes. "G—Greg! Greg! It's your daughter! She's back to haunt us!"

"I'm not dead, moron!" Hanna shouted.

Isabel just stared with her mouth in an O, rollers in her hair, and robe on, bunny slippers on. Hanna would've loved to take a picture and show her mom what a lowlife her father would marry.

Hanna's father came down the stairs in a rush—something he probably wouldn't do for _her _mother. His eyes were wide, and his hair frazzled. He was wearing boxers under his blue robe.

"What's wrong?" He saw Hanna. He relaxed. "Oh, hi, Hanna", he greeted.

Isabel looked shocked. "You didn't tell me she was alive!"

Kate nodded like a little girl. Hanna rolled her eyes. "Of course he didn't. He doesn't give a damn about me and never will!"

This was her time to lash out at her dad, like she had wanted to for so long.

"You've never cared about me! All you care about is your devil of a daughter Kate! She's not perfect, you know. But you're blind and can never seem to see that! She's not even your daughter and you treat her better than me! Your _biological _daughter! You used to call me fat all the time, and you didn't even look proud when I lost all the weight. You sent me to the damn mental asylum, so you can spend all your time with these two evil witches. Why don't you realize me and Mom were struggling? But no. you can't get your head out of your butt and at least visit. Well have a good idiotic life, 'cause I'm getting out of it."

His father looked dumbstruck. "Hanna—"

"Oh, yeah, and Mom's taking full custody of me."

Hanna Marin made way for the front door and slammed it behind her.

She was Hanna Marin, and she was fabulous.


End file.
